Tension
by sasuhina-fan7
Summary: Sequel to Explanation. Tim confronts Dick about Damian's behavior. And he's honest surprised about the answers.


**A/N: Here we go. Another lovely story from big brother Dick. Before moving on, I have to point this out. It seems that each story from this series always got two reviews compared the six the Lab Series stories get. I'm not angry with you guys about it because I do understand that those who crossover Batman with Naruto are fewer than those who do enjoy crossovers of Naruto and Young Justice. Just thought it was kind of funny. Now enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Since Batman and Wonder Woman aren't married, it means I don't own Batman. And since Sasuke and Hinata aren't together, it means I don't own Naruto.**

Ever since Dick started dating his younger brother's teacher, he made several rules that he was adamant about following. One of those rules was to not be the one to drop Damian off or pick him up from school. He knew it was just a recipe for disaster and awkwardness if he ever dropped off his already irritated, jealous younger brother who was also in denial involving said feelings- although Dick knew it was best if he not continue talk to Damian about the subject again since he knew his words had probably took up lodging in Damian's brain already- to school without said younger brother getting suspicious and even more irritated about the circumstances. Same applied if Dick had to pick Damian up.

Unfortunately, Bruce did not care about Dick's rules when he called Dick one cold, afternoon, asking- more like demanding if anyone ever knew Bruce Wayne- to pick Damian and Tim up from school. Bruce had back-to-back meetings, and Alfred had back-to-back errands to run. It sucked on Dick's part because not only was he breaking one of his rules; he also had to cancel his plans of surprising Hinata after class let out, and she stayed behind to wrap up a few things. Dick knew that as he thought more on that idea, he should have made that another rule: never visit little brother's teacher when she's at work, people- especially rich people- like to talk. Still, having a girlfriend who actually worked a job that didn't involve saving the world and chasing crazies, had a lot more perks that Dick wanted to explore. One of those included visiting her at her boring place of work.

Dick shook his head as he concentrated back on the road. He was getting off track. The point was that he knew that Damian was going to be pissed, and his car was soon enough going to be filled with tension that could be felt all the way from Arkham. If it was the two of them, Dick could pass it off because he knew why. That was going to be harder to do with Tim around. He was aware of Dick seeing someone, he just didn't know who he was seeing, and the situation around it. Dick let out a huff. Why did his life have to be so damn complicated.

_"You made it complicated by asking your brother's teacher out."_

Right, Dick agreed with his conscience. Didn't mean he regretted it. Despite the constant headache and tension going on, Dick believed Hinata was worth it, even if he hadn't even gotten her to spend the night with him.

Dick couldn't help but let out a low chuckle. This had to be a record.

Dick fixated his thoughts on something else, like possibly just surprising Hinata at her apartment instead. Maybe watch a cheesy romantic-comedy with pizza before he had to go out for patrol. He kept up the idea until he reached the academy and pulled into the student pick up section. The high schoolers were already out, and Tim made his way to the car, annoyance clearly on his face. Tim usually drove himself to school- obvious reasons why he didn't also drive Damian- but a mishap during patrol caused Bruce to suspend Tim's driving privileges for a week- something that surprised Dick in general, and surprise Tim when Damian passed up the chance to ridicule him. He gave Dick a look that asked for an explanation that night in which Dick shrugged.

There was a time in which Damian new behavior had him worried as well. At first, Dick chalked it up to the boy simply being moody and irritated; but Dick thought maybe it was something else. Dick knew Damian's "respect" for Hinata meant he didn't want to disappoint her. If she wasn't seeing his older brother then he could gladly be a menace to his family. Since that wasn't the case, Damian felt as though he had to behave at home now in fear that Dick would spill what he did. Of course Dick wouldn't do that.

"The Little Demon should be here soon enough," Tim said when he buckled into the passenger's seat. He slouched just a bit and loosened the tie to his uniform. Inwardly, Dick cheered at the fact that he never had to wear that dreaded uniform again. Too bad he couldn't avoid suits in general.

"Tim, I think Little D earned you not calling him that anymore," Dick said semi serious.

Tim didn't say anything, only pressing his lips in a thin line. Dick only paid attention the crowd, which was now holding the middle and elementary school students now. Damian could be easily spotted, and Dick saw as Damian stopped in his tracks; his body tense up; and his eyes flash with obvious anger. Dick just gave Damian a smile and gestured for him to come on. He watched Damian storm to the car, and slam the car door close as he sat in the back. The backpack tossed to the seat next to him as Damian buckled up and began glaring out the window.

"Dami, go easy on my car, it isn't as sturdy as the batmobile," Dick said in his usual joking tone as he felt the tension already rising. He saw Tim give off a questioning look.

"Tt." was Damian's reaction, "As if I should care Grayson."

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind when you're driving." Dick went on joking as he pulled out of the parking lot. Damian remained silent, "So, did you two have a good at school."

"Same old as always," Tim answered in a tone that showed he was bored while running his hand over his face. Always was hard to learn when you already knew most of the material.

"You could have tested out, you know," Dick said as he sent Tim a knowing smirk through the rearview mirror. Tim only waved his hand while trying to hide his own smile.

"Sure, but then I would be at home complaining about how bored I am," Tim explained. Dick saw Damian pressing his lips together as though he wanted to say something. By his posture, Dick could tell it was something rude.

"What, Little D, no remarks?" Dick egged. Just because he understood why new Damian was here didn't mean that he missed the old Damian. Tim even inclined his head more to the back as though he was anticipating one as well.

"Tt, I refuse to indulge your immature behavior," Damian mumbled before shooting Dick and Tim a look through the same rear view mirror.

"It's a start," Tim said before throwing Dick a smirk. Dick only laughed as he eased up on the gas as he neared a light. Damian only went back to glaring at the window while the two up front participated in small talk until they reached the manor.

Pulling into the garage, Damian was already unbuckled and out of the car before Dick had the chance to cut the engine. The little guy even forgot his backpack. Tim gave a confused look at the scene before turning back to his oldest brother with a look that demanded answers.

"Okay, what did you do make him so angry?" Dick made a quick shrugging motion, "Like Hell Dick. Bruce's training does come in handy."

Dick pressed his lips together at the answer while his finger tapped against the steering wheel. He didn't think it was his place to tell Tim about Damian's situation, especially since Damian wasn't acknowledging the root of it all. Sure, Dick wasn't going to encourage Damian to pursue those feelings; but he thought Damian acknowledging what he felt would lead his younger brother to hopefully taking another step to being a normal kid who had crushes.

"Tim," Dick started and let out a huff. He knew Tim and Damian didn't see eye-to-eye, but he did know Tim would respect what Dick wanted. Besides, Tim had crushes in the past and appreciated Dick's discretion about the situations, "If I tell you, you have to promise not to give Damian any more grief. He's already on edge, and anything can set him off."

"He's been on edge ever since being enrolled into that school," Tim said as he crossed his arms and gave Dick a curious look, "But fine, I know when not to push my luck; plus I'm enjoying the quiet and lack of attempts on my life. So what's up?"

Dick couldn't help the amusement on his expression as he reached over and ruffled Tim's dark hair. The annoyance wasn't missed on Tim's face, "All right. Here's the thing, the girl I'm seeing is Damian's teacher."

It was silent for a few seconds before Tim let out an ungraceful snort, "So he's pissed because he's embarrassed about you seeing his teacher."

Dick shook his head, "That's not the end of it. You know how Damian hasn't been unleashing hell, and the deal we made." Dick explained. Tim nodded, "Well, the reason Damian hasn't made my life hell is because he may have a little crush on the teacher."

Tim didn't respond for a while, but his blue eyes showed his shock. Dick held that gaze until Tim blinked, and his mouth dropped a bit, "Didn't think the little Demon could feel something like that." he said soon afterwards.

"I was surprised too, but I can't blame him," Dick's voice trailed off as he thought about a girl he still planned on surprising in a bit, "Anyway, that's why Damian's a bottle up case of irritation. He has a crush on his teacher, doesn't seem to understand it, and thinks I'm using someone who he deeply "respects"," Dick puts up air quotes at the last word, "as someone to put another notch in my belt."

"So he thinks you're just using her for sex," Tim elaborated before letting out what Dick thought was a cross between a laugh and a sigh. Dick shot Tim a glare. He knew his wasn't as good as Bruce's, but he could make even their tough brother Jason shut up; so it was a guarantee to work on the more obedient brother. Tim raised his hands in defense, "Seriously, what does he even know about sex, anyway?"

"Don't know, and I don't think Bruce has gotten to that subject with him," Dick shuddered a bit, "Don't even want to think about how that will go."

"I'd imagine it being funny," Tim admitted as an amused grin on his face. Dick couldn't help his own smile coming on, "Anyway, the little brat's being pissy and quiet because he has a crush and doesn't want to disappoint." Dick nodded, "You have my word to keep this shut."

"Good," Dick reached over and ruffled Tim's hair.

Later on, Dick walked up to Hinata's door, a large pepperoni and ham pizza in his hand, and knocked; a content grin on his face. It didn't take long for Hinata to answer, dressed in a light blue, long-sleeve blouse and black dress pants- probably her work clothes- and her hair tied in a loose ponytail. She blinked in surprise at Dick's sudden appearance while Dick's smile widened into something goofy while making the pizza more noticable.

"Pizza and movie night?" he offered.

Hinata blinked for a few more seconds before her own smile spread across her face, "Sure, I need a break from grading papers."

**A/N: Raise your voices and tell me your opinion.**


End file.
